Rare Candy (EX Sandstorm 88)
print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprints=11 |reprint1=RareCandyEXHolonPhantoms90.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint2=RareCandy10POPSeries8.png |recaption2= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint3=025395 T FUSHIGINAAME.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Noriko Hotta |reprint4=025709 T FUSHIGINAAME.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Shizurow |reprint5=RareCandyDarkExplorers100.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint6=RareCandyPlasmaBlast105.jpg |recaption6= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint7=RareCandyPrimalClash135.jpg |recaption7= print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint8=RareCandyPremiumTrainerBox3.jpg |recaption8= print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint9=RareCandyStrengthExpansionPack66.jpg |recaption9= print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint10=RareCandyCelestialStorm142.jpg |recaption10= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=88/100|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=050/053}} |rarity= |cardno=83/106}} |rarity= |cardno=90/110|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=048/052}} |rarity= |cardno=7/17}} |rarity= |cardno=102/106|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |jprarity= }} |rarity= |cardno=10/17}} |rarity= |cardno=82/95|jpdeckkit= |jpdeck=Metagross Deck|jpcardno=009/014}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=071/080}} |rarity= |cardno=100/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=065/069}} |jpcardno=011/015}} |jpcardno=011/015}} |jpcardno=138/BW-P}} |jpcardno=031/046}} |jpcardno=011/018}} |jpcardno=011/018}} |rarity= |cardno=85/101|jpdeck= |jpcardno=010/018}} |rarity= |cardno=105/101|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=086/076}} |rarity= |cardno=135/160|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=061/070}} |jpcardno=136/XY-P}} |jpcardno=031/049}} |jpcardno=033/049}} |jpcardno=057/072}} |jpcardno=107/131}} |rarity= |cardno=129/149|jpdeck= |jpcardno=045/059}} |jpcardno=003/018}} |jpcardno=025/SM-P}} |jpcardno=SM-P}} |jpcardno=046/051}} |rarity= |cardno=165/145|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=066/051}} |jpcardno=014/021}} |jpcardno=094/114}} |jpcardno=013/021}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=058/066}} |jpcardno=004/020}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=080/094}} |jpcardno=005/041}} |rarity= |cardno=142/168|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=055/066}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=082/096}} |jpcardno=112/131}} |jpcardno=112/131}} |jpcardno=112/131}} |jpcardno=112/131}} |jpcardno=112/131}} |jpcardno=112/131}} |jpcardno=112/131}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=079/095}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=081/095}} |jpcardno=021/035}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=082/095}} |jpcardno=011/029}} }} Rare Candy (Japanese: ふしぎなアメ Mysterious Candy) is an . It was first released in the expansion as a . Card text Release information This card was included in the expansion with artwork by Ryo Ueda, first released in the Japanese expansion. It was reprinted in the expansion with the same artwork, and in the ( in Japan) and sets with new artwork by the same artist. Another artwork also by Ryo Ueda was used in the expansion, first released in the Japanese and expansion, and later reprinted in . Rare Candy was later reclassified in Japan as an during the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series, though the English Trainer cards did not adopt this naming convention until the Black & White Series. The expansion featured new artwork by Noriko Hotta, which was previously released in the Metagross Deck of the Japanese , and the Japanese expansion featured yet another new illustration by Shizurow. Rare Candy was later reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by Ryo Ueda, first released in the Japanese expansion. This print brings the card effect in line with an errata issued at the start of the Black & White Series. It was later included in the Japanese and s. This card was reprinted as one of the Japanese , available as part of a ten card random pack released during the June 2012 Gym Challenge. It was reprinted again in Japan as part of the , released on September 14, 2012, and the and s. The expansion featured Rare Candy as a Regular card, and as a with new artwork by Ayaka Yoshida. These prints originated from the Japanese and the expansion, respectively. The XY Series brought an additional reprint of Rare Candy with new artwork by Toyste Beach, included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. This print was reprinted as a Mirror Holofoil print as one of the Japanese , available as part of a twelve card promotional pack awarded to those who participated in the Pokémon Card Gym tournaments from the month of May 2015 through the month of July 2015. This print features the Pokémon Card Gym logo. The Gaia Volcano print was later reprinted in the Japanese and , the , and as a Mirror Reverse Holofoil for the . Rare Candy was reprinted again during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion with new artwork by Toyste Beach, first released in the Japanese and simultaneously on December 9, 2016. This print was subsequently available as both numbered and unnumbered Holofoil as part of two Japanese events. The numbered print, 025/SM-P, could be obtained as a victory award for players participating in the Pulverizing Pancake Battle at the Welcome Festa, held at the Sunshine City Convention Center in East Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo on January 14, 2017. It could also be obtained as a victory award for players participating in the Pulverizing Pancake Battle 2 event at the 2017 Osaka Champion's League, held at MyDome Osaka, Osaka on February 18 and 19, 2017 and at the 2017 Miyagi Champion's League, held at Sunfesta, Sendai on April 1 and 2, 2017. The Pulverizing Pancake Battle 2 event was only held on the second day at each Champion's League venue. Both events comprised a Trading Card Game segment and a Video Game segment, and required a pair of players to enter together. The segments were not concurrent, therefore individuals could participate in both segments if they so wished, so long as each member of the pair participated in different segments. Players would receive 1 copy of the numbered print for every 1 win in any segment, with a limit of 4 copies per person. Each numbered print also featured a serial code used to redeem a Rare Candy in Japanese region copies of Pokémon Sun and Moon. The top four pairs in terms of overall number of wins would progress to the single-elimination finals. At the Welcome Festa only, the top three pairs at the end of the event were each awarded an unnumbered copy of this card featuring a foil stamp of their overall position, presented in a Perspex case. It was reprinted as a Mirror Holofoil in the Japanese , and as a , both with artwork by Toyste Beach. The Secret print was later included in the English expansion. In Japan, the Sun & Moon Era print was reprinted in the , in the subset as a Mirror Holofoil card, and again as a Non Holofoil card in the , expansion, , , and expansion. Rare Candy was reprinted with the initial Ryo Ueda artwork in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset. The Sun & Moon Era print was once again reprinted in the Japanese expansion, in 7 of the 9 , in the expansion, simultaneously in the expansion and , and simultaneously in the expansion and . Gallery Trivia This card's Dark Explorers effect matches that of , a card previously released in the . Origin Rare Candy is an item in the Pokémon games that increases the level of the Pokémon it is given to by 1. Category:EX Sandstorm cards Category:Miracle of the Desert cards Category:EX Emerald cards Category:EX Holon Phantoms cards Category:Holon Phantom cards Category:POP Series 5 cards Category:Great Encounters cards Category:Moonlit Pursuit cards Category:Dawn Dash cards Category:POP Series 8 cards Category:Unleashed cards Category:Metagross Deck cards Category:Reviving Legends cards Category:Dark Explorers cards Category:Dark Rush cards Category:Hydreigon Half Deck cards Category:Garchomp Half Deck cards Category:BW-P Promotional cards Category:Master Deck Build Box EX cards Category:Black Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:White Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Plasma Blast cards Category:Blastoise + Kyurem-EX Combo Deck cards Category:Megalo Cannon cards Category:Primal Clash cards Category:Gaia Volcano cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Power Style cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Speed Style cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:Premium Champion Pack cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Premium Trainer Box cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Guardians Rising cards Category:Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon cards Category:Tapu Bulu-GX Enhanced Starter Set cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:Solgaleo-GX & Lunala-GX Legendary Starter Set cards Category:Ultra Moon cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Deck Build Boxes cards Category:Forbidden Light cards Category:Celestial Storm cards Category:Champion Road cards Category:Sky-Splitting Charisma cards Category:GX Starter Decks cards Category:Super-Burst Impact cards Category:Tag Bolt cards Category:Tag Team GX Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Double Blaze cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Illus. by Ryo Ueda Category:Illus. by Noriko Hotta Category:Illus. by Shizurow Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Toyste Beach Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Sonderbonbon (TCG) es:Caramelo Raro (TCG) fr:Super bonbon (EX Émeraude 83) it:Caramella Rara (EX Tempesta di Sabbia 88) ja:ふしぎなアメ (カードゲーム) zh:神奇糖果（集换式卡片）